Aircraft brake control systems receive input signal(s) indicating, for example the desired actuator braking force/the desired rate of deceleration and transmit an output signal to a brake actuator. The output signal may direct a brake actuator to exert a braking force on a brake stack. The aircraft brake control system may have a sensor that monitors the braking force exerted on the brake stack. An electric brake actuation controller may modulate the output signal to match the applied braking force to a desired braking force. However, connecting wires between the electric brake actuation controller and the brake actuator may corrode and/or degrade. Thus, the currents, voltages, and/or signals may be degraded. As such, the electric brake actuation controller may provide an output signal directing the brake actuator to exert a force greater than desired. Thus, there may be an error between the desired braking force and the applied braking force. This error may increase component wear.